


The One Who Filled My Void

by imsoglitter



Series: Homestuck x Reader [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Shipping, Yoga Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: A series of Equius Zahhak x Reader oneshots





	The One Who Filled My Void

You walked up to the building where your yoga class was held, your bag with your water bottle and mat slung over your shoulder. You had only been taking the class for a couple weeks, but you already felt more flexible and calm than you had in months, years maybe.

This class was a relief. It also happened to be the last thing you had to do today, before getting a rare night of peace and quiet. You rarely had nights free from plans, and you intended to make the most out of doing nothing that you could!

You were a bit early, and the near-empty classroom showed it. You picked a spot close to the back and rolled out your mat. You started some breathing exercises while you waited for the rest of the class arrive. One by one, people trickled in. You kept your eyes trained on the door, looking for Nepeta.

Despite taking this class for as long as you had, Nep was the only one you really knew well. You two had known each other before the class, but it really brought you close as friends. The class was about to begin, but you weren’t worried. Nep always managed to get there seconds before the first stretches began.

Sure enough, just as the instructor had put on the soothing background music, Nep walked in, followed by someone new, a boy. She waved at you excitedly, and bounced your way to set up her mat. The boy behind her followed.

“Hey (Y/N)! This is my best furend Equius!” she gestured to the guy behind her. He was tall, about six and a half feet. You wondered how he got through the door without whacking his head. He was wearing a loose tank top with an arrow emblazoned on the front and his long dark hair was pulled back into a loose messy bun. His eyes were concealed by dark sunglasses with cracked lenses. It was a weird look, but he managed it.

“Equius, this is (Y/N)!” Nepeta said excitedly.

“Nice to meet you,” his voice was very deep, unsurprisingly. He held out a hand to shake, and you took it. His grip was tight and strong.

“Equius thinks this class is useless, so I decided to show him better! Are you okay if he hangs out back here with us?” Nepeta asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Sure, why not? The more the merrier.”

The instructor had started stretches, so the three of you got focused. You started with the sun salutation. It wasn’t very hard for you, you had done this quite a few times. Equius seemed to be having problems touching his toes though. You guessed the guy just wasn’t that flexible.

As the class went on you focused on your body feeling the stretches loosen your muscles and spread relaxation through your body. The final stretch for the day was Uttanasana. This one was hard for you; to do it correctly you had to practically fold yourself in half! But as much trouble as you were having, Equius seemed to be having more. He was straining to even touch his toes, and he was sweating, even though the room wasn’t very warm. Suddenly his shades fell to the ground, revealing his eyes.

They were a magnificent dark blue. The deep color was complimented even more by his dark skin. He flushed with embarrassment, and bent his knees to grab them.

After that, class was over. You and Nep rolled up your mats while Equius went out in the hall.

“So how long have you and Equius been friends?” you asked. You were more than a little intrigued by the mysterious boy Nep had brought to class.

“Oh, furever! I can’t remember a time when I didn’t know him!”

“And you’re just friend right? He’s not some secret boyfriend I didn’t know about?”

She laughed. “Of course not! I mean we tried, way back in middle school, but it was too weird! He’s like a big brother to me!” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Why do you ask, (Y/N)?”

“Oh, no reason…” You quickly said.

“I think you’re lying!” she singsonged.

You rolled your eyes. “Okay, maybe I’d like to get to know him a  _ little _ better.”

Nep grinned. “Is it evil of me if I say I was hoping something like this would happen?”

“Oh shut up, this doesn’t mean anything. If I get put on that shipping wall of yours…”

She laughs “Okay, okay. So do you want me to give you his number or what?”

You pull out your phone, and she snatches it, typing something into your contacts. As she finishes, Equius reenters the room.

“Nepeta, what are you doing?”

“Oh nothing! Just talking to my very attractive, very  _ single _ friend, (Y/N) here. But we’re done now, so I’m good to go!” She winks at you and slings her bag over her shoulder. “See you next week!”

The two leave the studio, and you look down at the new contact in your phone. Instead of a name she had typed a  _ <3 _ . You smile at the number. Looks like you’ve got something to do tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest any one shots you want to see in the future!


End file.
